Just A Day
by plltwpjohoofan
Summary: its Nico's birthday but he doesn't want to celebrate, who will change that


**A\N this is just something I randomly came up with in the middle of the night so to stop t from bothering me all night I wrote it hear hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you se hear they all belong to uncle Rick**

Nico pov

I woke up to a loud buzzing of my alarm clock which will had put there despite my protests I had meant to unplug it but I forgot. I groaned and sat up I looked at the calendar it was January 28th or in other words my birthday the only person who knows this is hazel and I plan to keep it that way I don't intend on celebrating my birthday. I got up and got dressed just in time for the breakfast bell to ring. I walked out of my cabin and headed to the dinning pavilion I went to the table where the children of the big three sat and to my surprise Hazel was sitting with them laughing about something with Percy and Jason when she saw me and waved me over.

"Hey when did you get hear" I asked her as I sat down

"Last night but you were already asleep and I woke up before you this morning" she said

"That's grate" I said hugging her "but why are you here" I asked

"You think I would miss my own brothers' birthday" she said smiling sweetly.

"It's your birthday?" Jason asked

"Ya whatever im not celebrating its just a day" I told them

"Ya so is mine it's just the day I was born the Kalends of July my father's sacred day Canada day and…" Jason trailed of when he looked at Percy I know where he was going with it.

"Mine is the day I finally got together with Annabeth" Percy said, they might just be days but there important ones.

"Whatever" I said going back to my cereal.

Once breakfast was over we went and did our usual activities and right before the campfire I went back to my cabin with hazel to get ready for the campfire. Hazel went to her side of the room to her closet and pulled out a black gift bag with a skull and crossbones on it and gave it to me.

"Hazel, I thought I said I didn't want to celebrate my birthday" I told her

"Just open it" she said I sighed in defeat and took the bag and sat on my bed hazel came and sat beside me I pulled out the paper and took what was in the bag out, what I saw was unbelievable it was an aviators jacket just like the one I lost in the last war.

"Hazel… I don't know what to say" I told her

"Do you like it?" she asked

"I love it thank you so much" I said giving her a big hug I slipped the jacket on and hazel grabbed a sweatshirt and we headed to the campfire. Some Apollo campers were hosting the campfire like always when all of a sudden will came up and said.

"It looks like it's one of our heroes birthday today so Nico give a wave to the rest of the camp" I was blushing but I waved

"Now you all know the drill right" he said as he started leading the camp in various different speeds and pitches. After the campfire was over I was heading back to my cabin with Hazel when will pulled me aside and told Hazel to move along she did going back to our cabin.

"What" I asked

"Come with me" he ushered me to the woods

"Why are we…" he cut me off by kissing me

"What was that for" I asked him he answered by handing me a box I opened it and inside was the sweetest thing I ever saw, it was a broch that had half of a sun connected to half a skull and crossbones.

"I…im speechless" I said looking up at him he smiled and then kissed me. He took the broch and pined it to my jacket.

"I guess opposites really do attract" he told me I kissed him again and gave him a thank you and said

"Im sorry to say but if we stay out hear any longer we will be eaten by the harpies" I kissed him one last time and ran back to my cabin. Hazel was there waiting for me when I walked in.

"So what was that all about?" she asked me

"Nothing" I said

"You're blushing, what did he give you" she said with a big smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"Ok I'll show you" I showed her the broch

"Oh Nico that's so sweet" she said and gave me a hug I hugged her back.

"Happy birthday Nico" she whispered to me with that I smiled maybe it's not just a day.

 **A\N CAPS PARTY IN THE COMENTS WRITE ALL YOUR COMENTS IN CAPS AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS SEE IF YOU LIKE THEM**

 **EXTREAM AWSOMENESS**


End file.
